Ruins (region)
''"Yeah... We're all avoiding the Ruins. I heard many rumors that travelers never come back." '' ''-''A security guard of Snowdin City Description The ruins is the first region and location where Frisk will enter. This is where the player starts the game. The place is destroyed, destroyed bricks on the ground and wild vegetation covering the ceiling and the walls. In the flower bed area, the player will find a pile of decapitated human bones near the entrance of the ruins. They can take the advantage to loot the 10mm Pistol and 2 health drinks. The place is destroyed, filled with darkness, many destroyed bricks on the ground and lots of wild vegetation covering the ceiling and the walls. When Frisk walks inside the Ruins, she will notice that all the puzzles are destroyed. It seems that someone used explosives to blast the walls that block their path, in reason to the incapacity to solve the puzzles. Something is strange: they are no hostile monsters attacking Frisk. Once Frisk reaches the dried fountain, huge footsteps and growling sounds can be heard. The sounds seem to come from the upper floor. However, she knows that those footsteps are a sign of a dangerous creature. As Frisk continues exploring the empty ruins, even more footsteps can be heard. When approaching the final destroyed puzzle, decomposed corpses of monsters can be seen around the area. Hostile, wild Froggits will begin to spawn and attack Frisk. Unlike the original Undertale, Since Toriel isn't there to teach Frisk how to fight, there will be a tutorial when the player encounters their very first enemy. As Frisk walks to the dead tree, with dead flowers around it, the growling sounds are even louder, and it sounds like the creature is digging their hands in fresh meat. The player will then arrive to an area, that looks like a small abandoned house-like place. When the player approaches the exit of the ruins, a savage Toriel was the one making all those footsteps, growling noises. She can be seen devouring her prey: a dead froggit. The player has the option to flee and leave the monster alone for the rest of the game, second option is to flee and come back to kill Toriel later, when Frisk will be more powerful. Last option, is to kill her. However, the fight will be though because she is a great challenge to low level players. When exiting the Ruins, it will bring the player to the woods of Snowdin. The Guardian or The Feral Mother The Guardian or the Feral Mother are both nicknames used to name Savage Toriel. The inhabitants of Snowdin knew what happened to her, because of the news article that Sans wrote years ago, finding a way to diss his father and reveal the story of the Queen. The Guardian The majority of the population named her the Guardian, because they think she defends the underground from human attacks. Her combat skills are adapted to fight against many opponents at once. The ones who believe she is a Guardian are somewhat right. However, the explanation isn't really accurate, because Toriel kills monsters as well. She does this to protect her own territory and to feed herself, not to protect Snowdin. Feral Mother This nickname was named by the DeathShot mercenary faction in the game. They named her the feral mother, because of the number of attempts they tried to send teams to gather rich loot and technology. In total, they sent 6 squads to retrieve those items in the Ruins, but all the squads never returned for so long. When their leader discovered the savage beast lurking in the area, they stopped sending squads and knew why their teams never returned. Four days later, their co-leader remembered the journal that Sans wrote about Gaster's cruel experiments: the Queen was one of his subjects. After the remembrance, all the mercenaries's minds remember it. After the discovery, all members in the DeathShot faction started calling Toriel the Feral Mother. The Story of the Ruins The Ruins used to be home of Azgore's parents and Toriel's parents. Azgore's parents died because of sickness, while Toriel's parents died of old age. The ruins were where Toriel and Azgore were born, met each other and became lovers. The location used to be the castle of the royals, back then. Notes * The loot won't respawn once looted. * Killed wild froggits won't respawn if the player does the Genocide route. * All corpses will decompose and disappear if the player doesn't come back in the ruins after 2 days in-game. * The diary of Azgore's mother can be found in a bedroom, located in the house-like area. * The diary of Toriel's father can be found at the living room, near the fireplace. * The diaries can be looted. Notable Loot * The Mysterious Key. * Azgore's mother's diary. * Toriel's father's diary. * Toriel's crown. (if Toriel is killed)